Death Beam
Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally Frieza Beam (フリーザビーム, Furīzabīmu), is a lethal, and very powerful technique used by Frieza. He extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast, laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Frieza is able to be fire the attack very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza first used the attack to kill an innocent Namekian (this happens only in the manga and not in the anime for unknown reasons). Later, Frieza murdered Dende and Vegeta in this fashion, attacked Goku with the techinnique but with no avail, heavily wounded Piccolo (either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime) and performed this technique on Goku as a Super Saiyan but again no damage at all. Cell is also able to perform the Death Beam due to having some of Frieza's cells in his own body and used the technique against Gohan and to randomly execute Future Trunks. In Neko Majin, Kuriza used the Death Beam to destroy Thunderbolt and Honey's car. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Crazy Finger Beam '– A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his 3rd Form against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. * Double Death Beam – A variation of the Death Beam in which Frieza fires two Death Beams from his middle and index (one beam from his index finger and one from his middle finger) at the same time. Frieza in his Final Form tried to use this technique to kill Gohan, but Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way of both beams. This attack's name is unknown. * Barrage Death Beam – A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger instead of a single beam. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku. However, Goku was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise). Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but the young Full-Power Super Saiyan was able to dodge all the beams. The attack's name comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is used by Final Form Frieza and Perfect Cell. * Full Power Death Beam – A full-powered version of the Death Beam, which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Future Trunks. The name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is used by King Cold and Super Perfect Cell, meaning that it is possible that this version of the Death Beam was developed by King Cold himself and Cell most likely gained it as he possesses some of King Cold's cells. Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the move explodes on contact not go through the person. * 'Chaotic Death End '– A version of the Death Beam used by Cooler in his base form. Cooler shoots a regular Death Beam through the opponent's chest, followed by a few energy spheres to the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Used against Piccolo in order to take care of him so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble in Cooler's mission. The name comes from the game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Category:Page added by IceMoonCloud Category:Techniques Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Energy Attacks Category:Canonical Pages